


A Swaying Song

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings, juza eats nine slices of cake in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: As their wedding night dies down Yuki and Tenma share one last dance.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Swaying Song

They swayed near the center of the dance floor. Lost in themselves and their bond as the party slowly died down. The last few songs were playing, the leftover food was being packed away, the sun was setting, Juza was eating his ninth cake slice, and everyone was starting to feel the tiredness creep into the back of their mind, especially the newlyweds.

Both their feet ached from dancing and uncomfortable shoes, but when Tenma pulled Yuki to the dance floor for one last dance on their wedding he really couldn't refuse. Yuki's head rested on Tenma's shoulder and Tenma's rested half against his head and they weren't really dancing more of just a small sway to the slow music. No more words after the initial question were exchanged between them. They were just swaying softly and enjoying one another's presence and warmth.

The rest of the company members were either dancing themselves, starting to clean up, or sitting on the sidelines resting after the long day. Omi was about to pack away his camera after taking the couple's wedding pictures throughout the day when he saw them on the dance floor. It was such a soft, tender moment highlighted by the sunset, that he knew needed to be caught on camera so he lifted it up and took the perfect shot.

~~

A week or later when Tenma and Yuki arrived back from their honeymoon, away in Italy, with fresh tans and souvenirs, Omi presented them with a wrapped up gift. Unwrapping the paper revealed a simple picture frame with a beautiful photo of them on the dance floor swaying as the party wrapped up.

The picture found its home on their dresser. It was one of, if not their favorite, photo from their wedding and kept it safe in a place they could easily see it daily.

**Author's Note:**

> brainrot brainrot brainrot brainrot


End file.
